hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Fraser Black
Fraser Black was the father of Clare Devine, Grace Black and Dee Dee Hutchinson. He was also the husband of Sandy Roscoe, and the ex-husband of Tracey Donovan. However, he was murdered on 22nd April 2014 when he was shot by his step-son Freddie Roscoe. Characterisation The writer revealed that he would be introduced as a love interest for Sandy Roscoe (Gillian Taylforth). Sandy's son Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan) attempts to get Fraser and Sandy together because he does not approve of her relationship with Dodger Savage (Danny Mac). And its later revealed he is the boss of Trevor Royle (Greg Wood). Biography Fraser approaches the Roscoe family with the offer of business to service his fleet of cars. He begins dating Sandy following an intervention from her children. Fraser meets Sandy for a drink, but Dodger also competes for her attention. Fraser tells Sandy that he would like a serious relationship and warns her to choose between himself and Dodger. Fraser tells Dodger to stay away from Sandy or Fraser will kill him. Fraser killed Trevor Royle's father Sydney Royle when Trevor was just 15 years of age, In February 2014 Fraser stabs and kills Jim McGinn when Jim Is giving away too much information including the fact he killed Sydney, He then kills DS Sykes when investigates his car and his final victim was Superintendent Marlow when Fraser found out he went behind his back, Fraser altogether has killed 4 characters although Its hinted he has killed many times before hand and Sydney's death was long before Fraser moved to Hollyoaks. It becomes clear that Fraser is a serial criminal and works alongside Trevor Royle. He attempts to kill Joe and hides the fact he is in a hospital, when everyone believes he has fled the area and abandoned everybody. He also kills Jim McGinn (Dan Tetsell). Joe escapes from the hospital, with the help of Trevor, which Fraser isn't aware of. He is quickly brought back into hospital, where his brother Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham) and Lindsey (Sophie Austin) notice him being brought in. They inform the family and Robbie finds Fraser's book, proving that Fraser had planned to kill Joe. Fraser then frames his own daughter Grace for the attempted murder, for which she gets bail. Fraser also attempts to frame Ste Hay for crashing into Sinead's car and fleeing the scene, with a policeman's body in the boot. Ste, under pressure from Fraser, continually agrees that it was himself who did it. Fraser Married train wreck and unstable Tracey and had two daughter Grace and Clare. Fraser Black dissiwned Grace and her mother and he drove her to the extent where she ditched her husband and her daughters. It is later revealed at the time of his death that tracey couldn’t bare to be around him as he disowned her In April 2014, Grace decides she wants to murder her father. Joe and Trevor help to plan how to kill him, setting up a tracking device on his phone. Sonny Valentine and Sam Lomax, who are in the police force, are adamant that Fraser committed both crimes. After planning to leave the area with his daughter Rose (by tricking Rose's mother Tegan that he wants to take her as well), Fraser is shot dead in the seat of his car and is found by a distraught Tegan. It is later revealed that Freddie Roscoe is Fraser's killer. Marriage to Tracey FRASER married tracey and had two daughters Grace Black and Clare Cunningham. Fraser then mentally abused Tracey to the Extent Where she ran away. Fraser then Has a bigamy marriage to Sandy Black Roscoe and Spencer which Grace does not like. It is then revealed That Fraser still loved Tracey Donovan Murders Kill count *Unknown person - 1989: Murdered by Fraser, witnessed by Grace. *Sydney Royle - 1992: Stabbed. *Jim McGinn - February 2014: Stabbed. *DS Sykes - April 2014: Stabbed. *Superintendent Marlow - April 2014: Knocked out and then drowned. *Total: 5 (more implied) Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Black family Category:Donovan family Category:Roscoe family Category:Gangsters Category:Killers Category:Club owners Category:2013 debuts Category:2014 departures Category:2014 deaths Category:Murder victims Category:1963 births Category:Drug dealers Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Past characters